Can coffee get any better?
by colourmecandy
Summary: Its amazing how one wrong turn a few weeks ago, and leaving your wallet in the car can give you the opportunity to meet the man of your dreams.
1. Can coffee get any better?

**Me again. Hi :) Okay, excuse this bad story, lol. And excuse any spelling or gramatical errors.  
Its around 5 degrees celcius where I am sitting at the moment, and I may have lost feeling in my hands.  
BUT I BRING YOU SEBOFSKY! Even if it is bad. And I am highly unorginal, hence the teeny tinyness of it. :D  
I hope you like it, or well, tolerate it.**

* * *

The line at the coffee shop was long, 13 people stood in front of Dave, maybe even more. He should probably have just gone somewhere else, but he decided to stay, yes, he was going to stay. He simply stood there, admiring the cute Barista, standing behind the counter, the cute barista who was laughing and smiling at this very moment as a large container of milk dropped to the floor, covering a few other employees. Dave wished he could be the reason to make the other boy smile; he wanted to be close to him. The barista in question was an extremely good looking male with brunette hair, a smile that made Dave's knees weak and jelly like and he had a piercing gaze, his eyes being the most beautiful colour of green Dave had ever seen. Dave honestly didn't even know how he was still standing. He had been absolutely smitten since the first time he layed eyes on the tall brunette 3 weeks ago. So Dave stood there, in line, staring at the handsome stranger.

3 weeks ago, Dave had taken an unfortunate turn in the completely wrong direction when driving to his friend's house for a "guy's night". After panicking slightly over him being in an unknown area, Dave spotted the little café and pulled over, craving a coffee to calm him down and settle his jittery nerves.

He had been out as a gay teen for a few months now, but he still panicked when it came to social settings; especially social settings that involved a male only guest list. His 'coming out' had actually gone better than he had originally hoped for. He had sat down with his father and told him about his sexuality, his father was alarmed and concerned at first, but he had become so supportive about everything, even doing his 'fatherly role' by informing himself on homosexuality, he wanted to be the kind of father his son could come talk to if he ever needed advice. His school had been a slightly different story. Yes there had been a few dozen students who had voiced their opinions, opposing his 'lifestyle choice' as one had put it, but his friends, teachers and most of his fellow classmates (minus the few closed minded students) had actually been okay with it, Yes, there had been some initial shock when he told everyone, and he had to endure a few tough days of bullying (looks, heckles, hurtful notes tossed at his head from across classrooms) but it was okay. Dave was now a proud and out homosexual teenager who was enjoying his life.

Dave snapped out of his thoughts we he felt a slight shove, apparently the line was moving and someone was watching him. He averted his gaze when he noticed the barista looking at him with a small smile on his face.

Crap. He had seen Dave staring at him. Shit. Okay. Be cool, Dave. Act natural. Dave was cursing himself internally. But that smile. And from that moment on, Dave's eyes stayed glued to the floor.

After a few more moments, Dave had become the next in line, as he approached the counter after what had seemed like an eternity to Dave, he noticed the other boy was missing, he had been replaced by a short middle aged woman.

"What can I get you, sweetie?" The cashier smiled at Dave.

"Um, jus...Just a large Latte, thanks.

"$4.50, Hun."

As Dave reached down to his pocket to pull his wallet out, he realized it wasn't there. FUCK! He must have left it in the car

"Sorry, I seem to have left my wallet in my car." Dave gulped, god this was embarrassing. "I'll be right back, I promise, I'm parked right th-"

Dave was cut off by an unfamiliar voice. "Rosie, just charge it to my staff card."

Dave turned to his left and jumped slightly. The cute barista was standing there, next to Dave, holding out some sort of card.

"You honestly don't have to, my car is right there, I've got the money." Dave's cheeks were now sporting a very evident shade of light pink.

"Really, it's no problem, really. You are in here every day; it's about time you got some sort of freebie."

Dave's jaw dropped slightly when he saw the boy wink at him. Did that really just happen?

"No problem, Sebastian." The female employee took the card and put his order through. "Just need a name, honey."

"Oh, right, duh! Dave."

Dave awkwardly shuffled over to the waiting area, he was nervous when he noticed 'Sebastian' followed him. Wow, Dave really liked that name. He took a risk and glanced over to take a look at Sebastian but he quickly turned his attention to the assorted baskets of coffee lids.

"Hey, I'm Sebastian."

"Dave. I'll pay you back, honestly." Oh crap, he was blushing again.

Sebastian chuckled. God that was so hot to Dave "It's okay, honestly. Look, if you want to make it up to me, how about giving me your number?"

"I'm sorry, what?" David was gob smacked, no one had ever actually ASKED for his number before. In Dave's opinion someone as attractive as Sebastian didn't ask someone as plain as Dave for their number.

"Sorry, I just thought we could maybe grab lunch sometime, or another coffee… sorry."

"NO, I um, yeah, I could possibly give you it… My number, I mean." He was making a fool of himself, he knew it.

"Great." Sebastian pulled his phone out and took Dave's number, happy over the fact that when he pressed dial, Dave's phone started ringing.

Dave blushed, surely he was just dreaming, there is no way this happened.

"ORDER FOR DAVE."

"Oh, my coffee. Look, I better be going. "

"Yeah, no problem, I should be back working again anyway."

"Right, um... Bye." Dave smiled; he was still in shock though. He definitely needed to pinch himself when he got in his car, just to see if it actually happened.

"So I'll call you?"

"Looking forward to it." With a slight chuckle, Dave turned away and walked back to his car. This was now probably his favourite coffee shop.

* * *

**Reviews would be totally welcome, and I totally don't flail like a crazy woman when I see someone review.. thats just crazy talk. (shifty eyes) :D **


	2. Lunch dates are awesome

**Hey, Its me again :) Sorry it took so long. umm, well here it is. Enjoy! I was thinking of making a 3rd chapter, just to end it all, so If you would like that, let me know :) Ignore all spelling mistakes, I'm horrible at this stuff. lol. **

**Sebastian and Dave and the rest belong to Glee and Fox and yeah. :)  
And Leah is based off the weirdo I talk to on Plurk. OKAY :D  
**

* * *

Dave sat in his car, trying to control the sudden rise in the temperature of his face. Did that just really happen? Did he really just get his number; SEBASTIANS number? Had Sebastian really asked for Dave's? This was surreal, surely it was a dream. It had to be. There is no way that things had actually gone so smoothly for Dave.

Dave always felt like he had the worst luck in the world, so this whole day had been a pleasant surprise. Dave almost had to pinch himself; his mind was getting a little carried away. Would Sebastian call? Or would Dave eventually do it? What if he blows Dave off? What if… What if? Shaking his head, he put his key into the ignition and started his car, pulling out of the car park and back onto the streets of Lima, Ohio.

This whole day had been almost like a dream, he honestly couldn't believe it. Believe any of it actually happened. Dave absentmindedly fiddled with the car radio, tapping along on the steering wheel, replicating the beat and quietly humming along with the Maroon 5 song playing on that station, he was so lost in his own world, he almost didn't hear the 'beep' of his phone informing him he had a new incoming message. He quickly grabbed his phone out of his cup holder, keeping his main focus on the road but still trying to glance at the phones screen. As he quickly glanced down and saw that he had 2 new messages which he found strange, he usually only had one and it was probably from his father, he usually texted Dave around this time of the day.

Wanting to actually read the messages, Dave decided to pull over to the side of the road, not wanting to risk the chance of having his attention redirected from driving to viewing his messages and causing an accident, so he chose to do the responsible thing and pull over and put the car in park.

**YOU HAVE 2 NEW MESSAGES:**

The first was from his father; his usual text telling Dave that he might be home later than his usual time and it would be fine if he put his dinner in the oven to stay warm (If Dave was in fact cooking that night).He quickly took a mental note and continued on to the next message. That's when his heart rate sped up.

The message was from Sebastian, all the doubts that had previously vanished from Dave's mind made a triumphant and if not LOUD return. With shaking hands, Dave clicked 'Open'.

**FROM: SEBASTIAN**

**TO: DAVE**

_Hey Dave, It's me. Sebastian._

_The guy from the coffee shop... The guy you gave your number to. Oh, wait; what If you gave your number to someone else too. CRAP, WHY AM I RAMBLING TO YOU VIA TEXT. We met like 20 minutes ago. At the coffee shop. I bought your coffee. Yeah, that was me. Umm anyway._

Dave couldn't help but find this guy completely, and 100% adorable, he just couldn't help but smile and giggle as he read through the text

_Yeah, so. I have tomorrow off and I was wondering you maybe possibly might want to get lunch or more coffee, or something like that. I know I said I would call and I was going to now, but there are restrictions when it comes to phone use and Shit, the boss is looking at me. FUCK. Sorry I swore._

Wow he rambles.

_Okay, sorry… again. I don't really know why I told you all that, but anyway… umm, yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch together. Maybe like a date? Its okay If you can't or don't want to, okay I'll just shut up now and go._

_Bye._

Dave sat in his car, just blinking. Did he really just get asked out on a date? The text from Sebastian had been a little strange. Scratch that, it had been a lot strange, but Dave still found it completely adorable and charming at the same time and yes, he distinctly remembered lunch being mentioned and something about a boss.

He quickly read through the text again, and 2 things were certain

Yes, Dave had in fact just been asked out on a date by the most perfect boy he had ever seen.

And Dave found Sebastian completely adorable and he was absolutely smitten.

Dave's fingers fumbled as he tried to text a reply. What should he even say? Saying yes outright might make him sound too eager or desperate. Shit, he needed help. And he knew just who could help him.

Scrolling through his phonebook, he found the name and hit dial.

(Ringing ringing) how long does it take to answer a phone?

"Yello."

"YOU ARE STAYING OVER TONIGHT I NEED YOUR HELP." Dave practically blurted out, almost as a continual word.

"ENGLISH DAVEY, I DON'T SPEAK GAYBOY" The voice replied sarcastically

"First off, RUDE. And second off, You . Are . Staying. Over . Tonight . I . Need . Your . Help. Did you hear that loud and clear?"

"Much better Poo bear, now why am I staying over, and why do you need my help?

She was probably the only person who could get away with calling Dave that. If anyone else even tried, they would receive a nice hard and forceful punch to the face. With a frown plastered on his face at the sound of her nickname for him, Dave huffed and replied, cutting her off.

"You are coming over cause..." Dave almost whispered, a blush creeping back on his cheeks, "I need romance advice."

"WHA?" God she was infuriating.

"I NEED ROMANCE ADVICE, OKAY!" he felt so silly saying that, but this was all still so new to him.

"OH MY INNOCENT LITTLE BLOSSOM IS GROWING UP AND NEEDS MY ADVICE ON BOYS AND LOVE, OF COURSE I'LL HELP YOU, LOVER BOY. I'll be there in an hour; we can stay up late, eat Junk food, and braid each other's hair and gossip about boys. OH MY GOD, WE ARE HAVING A SLEEPOVER AGAIN. OH, I AM SO EXCITED. I'll see you soon, Okay bubba!"

Dave didn't even get to reply to anything she was saying, she had just finished and as he went to reply but all he hears is a 'click'...That Bitch hung up on him.

Dave put his phone away, quietly chuckling to himself. If anyone was going to help him with all this, it was Leah.

Leah was probably his closest friend; he had met her on his first day at his new school when he was signing his transfer papers in the schools office. Within a month of knowing each other, he knew that they were best friends. He was happy to finally be able to experience true friendship. She had unknowingly helped him realise that his so called 'friendship' with Azimio and the other McKinley jocks wasn't a real friendship at all.

It had been a bit awkward a first though. It seemed as if Leah had a little crush on Dave, she even told him about her feelings, but obviously those were feelings that Dave couldn't reciprocate, so he had to let her down easy, he really didn't want to lose her as a friend. So he told her the truth, and she understood. And she was happy that Dave felt she was special enough to tell when he was at that time, still 'in the closet.' it had worked out to be a good thing for them though, Dave got to keep his best friend, someone who he really genuinely trusted, and she got to someone to goss about boys too, and someone who helped her carry all her heavy shopping bags.

Sure, they fought like brother and sister, but he couldn't imagine his life without her, they did everything together, they shopped together, shared beds when the other was sleeping over, took silly photos. She had helped him come out of his shell and be more open to things, he wasn't afraid to kiss her cheeks in public now. At first she would giggle, now all she did was complain that he is too tall and needs to shave. She always gave good advice when it came to boys too, so she was the perfect person to help with the Sebastian situation.

Dave quickly put the car out of park, and turned the car back onto the road, making his way home. He was very eager to message Sebastian back. He pulled into his driveway are got out of the car, locking the door as he made his way to his door step, unlocking the door and walking in. First things first, he had to get dinner organised and out of the way for his father, he quickly made some pasta, put it in a large bowl, And put it straight into the oven to keep it nice and warm for when his father got home. Now he had to get some stuff for his 'sleepover', scoffing at the thought of how weird it sounded in his head, he grabbed some soda's, a few different kinds of junk food and put it on a tray and made his way to his room, plopping down on his bed, awaiting the loud ones arrival.

He jumped up when he heard his front door slam open

"I'M HERE DAVE, COME LOVE ME!"

"NO, NOW SHUT THE FRONT DOOR QUIETLY AND GET YOUR ASS UP HERE."

"THATS MEAN." she bellowed from below before making her grand and LOUD entrance into Dave's room, running and tackling him to the ground in a hug. "Sup." They both laughed as they got up. "So, you called, I came, TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

They sat on Dave's bed as he described his morning, finally meeting Sebastian, getting his number. AND THE TEXT MESSAGE.

"So Leah, what should I do?"

"Well obviously you want to say yes, but you don't want to sound too desperate and excited over that fact. Just give a simple reply, no mushiness, you may as well just let me reply, I know how you text. It's either like talking to a brick wall, or like someone has turned a Damn tap on

And now you can't turn the damn thing off. Now give me your phone." Reluctantly, he handed his phone over and let her work her magic. "Okay, let's hit reply and get you a boyfriend!"

Dave couldn't help but hide his blushing face behind a pillow. He was such a love struck teenager. He watched her text away.

**FROM: DAVE**

**TO: SEBASTIAN**

_Hey Sebastian, it's Dave. _

_Lunch would be cool, do you have a place in mind or should we decide later__cause if you didn't I know a place where there is some great food, the old bowling joint. Yes it's dorky. But the food rivals any place in __this town. Let me know, kay._

_-Dave_

"There, done. It's sent. Now we wait for a reply from your lover!" Dave couldn't help but laugh as Leah waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

His phone made a loud beep. Diving for his phone, Dave opened his new message.

**FROM: SEBASTIAN**

**TO: DAVE**

_That sounds great, the bowling place sounds like fun__ did you want to meet there or. Did you want to maybe go together, I'm not too sure of where it is? _

"SHIT LEAH, WHAT DO I SAY?"

"CALM DOWN; SAY YOU'LL PICK HIM UP!"

Dave bit his lip. "Okay."

**FROM: DAVE**

**TO: SEBASTIAN**

_I'll pick you up, it's the least I could do. Text me your address tomorrow at around eleven and I'll come pick you up. I'll see you then!_

The reply came back almost a second later.

**FROM: SEBASTIAN**

**TO: DAVE**

_Sounds like a plan ;D_

"DAVE HAS A DATE, WHAT IF HE IS THE ONE, AND YOU GET MARRIED AND HAVE BABIES AND -"

"We are guys, there is no baby?" He really questioned her sanity sometimes.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME DREAM."

"Ignoring your insane comments, what If I freeze up, I wouldn't know what to talk about."

"lick him."

Was she nuts?

"I am not going to lick him."

"why not!" Dave shot her a look as she scooted over close to him, and cringed when she licked his face "See, just like that, be all 'HEY BABE!' "

Dave wiped his face as she collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"You are a freak, you know that. Now sit still so we can watch a movie."

The rest of their night was spent watching movies, they cuddled when 50 first dates came on, but that soon got

violent as the two were arguing over who Sean Astin should marry. Dave's father came home at around 8, so the two ran down the stairs to greet him hello, and ate dinner together. Dave only ended up eating a little bit of food; his stomach had too many butterflies fluttering around. As soon as dinner was done, they cleaned up, ran upstairs and finished watching their movies, before dozing off at around midnight. Dave tossing and turning most of the night, his nerves were obviously getting the better of him.

He woke up bright and early, to a very disgruntled Leah. He shot up, showered and dressed after a long discussion on what he should actually wear, Leah's 'Clothes' comment wasn't exactly helping but he decided on a black shirt with his dark denim jeans. Hopefully he was dressed okay, he was so very eager for the day ahead of him. At 11, his phone let out a beep, just on time. Sebastian had sent his address. It was about a 40 minute car trip. So it wasn't really that far, so Dave grabbed his stuff, wished his father and best friend an enthusiastic goodbye, and got into his car and made his way to Sebastian's house.

Dave pulled to a stop. Wow. This was probably the biggest house he had ever seen. It was like a mansion, well compared to Dave's house it was. He quickly got out of his car and went up the front steps, knocking on the door.

"COMING." The door opened and revealed Sebastian standing there, smiling at Dave. "Hey, we should get going, I'm starving."

Sebastian smiled as he made his way to Dave's car. They quickly got in and made their way back to Lima. Dave was too nervous to talk, so he kept his eyes on the road. Sebastian hardly noticed the silence and was too busy fiddling with Dave's car radio.

"So...How long have you lived in Ohio?" Sebastian was obviously trying to make small chat, Dave had been incredibly quiet.

Clearing his throat, Dave tried to form a response. "My whole life actually. Born and raised. I'd probably live here my whole life if I could." Dave was almost giving himself an internal pep talk [Yes Dave, one sentence at a time. You can do this] "What about you?"

Sebastian couldn't help but smile. "I haven't been here that long actually, my parents and I just moved here from Paris."

... "YOUR PARENTS MOVED FROM PARIS ... TO OHIO, ARE THEY INSANE. WHY WOULD THEY LEAVE PARIS?"

"They wanted a quieter lifestyle. The say they 'missed their roots', I think they just missed deep fried food."

Dave and Sebastian both burst out laughing, after a while they eased into a very comfortable topic of conversation. It was a lot easier talking to Sebastian than Dave first realised. It was almost like they had known each other for years.

"Is that the Bowling place there?" Sebastian pointed to where this big building was situated, surrounded by small shops.

"Yep, that's it!"

Dave turned into the car park and parked the car. They both got out and walked up to the entrance.

"After you" Sebastian making an over exaggerated bow. Dave almost thought he caught a wink on the taller boys face.

Dave quickly walked inside, hoping that the slight pinkness on his face was hidden in the dark bowling alley. "The restaurant is just over here."

Dave's blush got even bigger when Sebastian grabbed his hand and walked him over to the restaurant, even holding his chair out for him. He wasn't used to this kind of treatment, not many people in Ohio actually seemed to have manners.

"So what's good here?" Sebastian said as he browsed the menu, locking his eye on a very delicious sounding Hamburger description.

"It's all good. The pasta is great, and the hamburgers are fricking amazing."

"HAMBURGER IT IS!"

As the waitress came around to take their orders, Dave caught Sebastian staring at him, which made him nervous and fumble around with his drink, nearly spilling it everywhere. Laughing, Sebastian handed Dave a serviette, and even tried helping clean up the spilt soda.

"So, uh, you said you hadn't been here that long. How do you like Ohio?" Distraction, yes, Dave needed to distract Sebastian because he was still looking at him and their hands touched, OH SHIT.

"I like it; it's a lot different to Paris. I'll say that, but it is a welcome change."

"It would be a change. Ohio would be so dull in comparison to Paris."

"I like it better here" Sebastian shot Dave his superstar smile, the smile that made Dave's knees week. Thank god he was sitting down.

Their food arrived shortly after, and they sat and talked for what seemed like hours, Dave even found out what school Sebastian went to. 'Dalton', he wondered if he knew Kurt and Blaine, but maybe that was something to ask another time. At 5pm, Dave's phone started ringing. His dad was calling to see if he was coming home for dinner.

"Shit, sorry, it's my dad. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, go ahead."

Dave quickly answered his phone {"Hey Dad, Yep. Oh, okay, I'll pick some dinner up on my way home then for us both. Around seven. Okay. I'll be home soon. Bye. Love you."} "Sorry, my dad just wondering If I'll be home to cook dinner before he gets home from work."

Dave quickly pocketed his phone.

"I guess I should be home soon too. Before the parentals get back. You ready to go?"

"Yep!"

The two paid for their lunches, leaving a nice tip for the waitress, and made their way back to Dave's car. And in no time, they are back on the road, driving to Sebastian's house.

As Dave pulled up into Sebastian's driveway, they both seemed to just sit in the car.

"Your house is amazing by the way, why would you want to work at a coffee shop?"

"Gives me a few extra hours of not being home, my parents go away a lot ad it gets lonely in that big ole house."

Shit, he shouldn't have said anything.

Dave was too busy screaming at himself that he almost didn't hear Sebastian talking.

"I had fun today, Lunch was great. We should do it again."

... Dave's heart sped up. "Yeah, we should."

Sebastian unbuckled his seatbelt and gave Dave a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you. Bye." Ad with that, he got out of the car and went back into his house.

Dave sat there for a moment, shell shocked, but he knew he had to move, the car was still in Sebastian's driveway and he couldn't just sit here, so he drove out and made his way back home.

He really loved the fact he went into that coffee shop.

* * *

**Reviews would be super cool. XD Just saying. No pressure. But they make me smile. BYE.**


	3. You 'Pew Pewed' my heart

**HELLO EVERYONE. Sorry for the delay. Between being sick 3 times, my mother going into hospital, and finding out my computer has a hidden agenda to SECRETLY KILL ME, I've been a bit slow on the writing aspect of everything, and I've been marathoning Dragon Ball Z so that didn't really help with the writing. BUT I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT EVEN IF ITS MEH. So obviously this is the last chapter, so thanks to everyone for reading and enjoying.**

**Most characters belong to Fox and Glee, except Leah who is based on a real person, I just made her more annoying, (or less if you know what she is like XD)  
**

* * *

It only took 2 weeks. 2 weeks of late night phone calls, Skype video calls, coffee [would be] dates and movie nights. Just 2 weeks, and Sebastian had fallen head over heels for Dave. He was so happy that he had given the boy in question his number those many weeks ago. At first he thought Dave would simply be 'just a friend', he didn't really have that many friends, other than his work colleagues and he saw a lot of similarities between Dave and himself, but he had really grown to like the boy (especially after they had lunch together), than just the simple friendship that he had had in mind from the start when they had first met. He even sometimes thought about possible dates for the two of them, if the feeling was mutual of course. He liked Dave, more than he had ever liked any other boy before.

Sebastian wasn't used to the relationship end of having feelings for someone; he hadn't ever really had a relationship before. Paris was simply a whirlwind of flings, boys who simply wanted to get Sebastian into bed with them or boys who wanted to get a hold of his family's wealth. It took a while for Sebastian to truly understand what was actually happening, and when that day came, he vowed to never rush into anything, relationship or life wise, ever again. They say 'True love waits'. That's the saying, right? Well this, whatever this was, love maybe, (maybe even true love) it was trying so very hard to make a grand entrance into Seb's life. It was a new and strange feeling for him, but he finally felt worthy of it after meeting Dave. And Dave, yes, he was definitely worth it.

* * *

It was late Saturday morning when Sebastian finally built up the courage and called Dave during his first morning break at the coffee shop, he really wanted to ask the boy to come to the coffee shop for a visit. He was hoping to just simply 'run into' Dave, but there had been no sign of Dave all morning, so Sebastian took things into his own hands. As much as they had hung out over the past couple of weeks, they hadn't actually gone out on an official date (at least by Sebastian's standards, the lunch date was hardly a proper date. Sebastian wanted to go all out for this. A proper date) both seemed to be avoiding the subject; they just kind of had lunch together, a lot, ignoring the fact that they had sort of been on a date. But that was going to change; Sebastian wanted to take Dave out on a date, an 'Official' date. He knew that if he ever wanted this to happen, he would need to initiate it. Dave still blushed every time Sebastian complimented him, and Sebastian loved it. He wanted to be able to do that all the time, be the one to make Dave smile. His mind was made up. He was doing this.

Buzz Buzz. Buzz Buzz.

It was early Saturday morning when Dave awoke to the loud buzzing of his phone. (Well early by Dave's standards, who usually spent his mornings sleeping in till noon). He grunted and groaned as he threw the blankets off and rolled over, falling to the floor with a loud thud. His hands frantically looking for the source of the noise in his dark room, and almost blinding himself from the bright light of his phone when he finally found it, face down under a shirt. Squinting, Dave rolled into a sitting position and looked at his phone.

**Incoming call from:  
SEBASTIAN**.

Dave shot up, his heart raced every time Sebastian called. Maybe it was the idea that Sebastian actually wanted to call him that made Dave's heart skip a beat. Quickly clearing his throat, Dave clicked accept call.

Calm. Be calm Dave. Inhale. Exhale. Don't sound too eager. "Hello." Okay, that was good.

"Hey Dave, it's uh. It's me, Sebastian."

_He sounded nervous, why would he be nervous. Shit.__ Okay Dave, don't panic. It's obviously not about you. Crap, what if he doesn't want to be friends anymore. FUCK. Okay breathe and reply. Just breathe, and reply_. "I know. There is this magical thing called caller I.D. Maybe you have heard of it." _Shit, maybe that sounded harsh_.

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle, Dave said the cutest things sometimes. "So, I'm guessing you have my number saved on your phone. Hmm. Interesting"

... Dave's heart sped up. "Well you call a lot, it seemed like a good idea, you know. Save me having to guess who was calling."

"Oh, I'm hurt Dave, and here I thought you just appreciated my existence. You know you love my calls." Sebastian could imagine the blush creeping on to Dave's face. It was killing Sebastian that he wasn't seeing the reaction in person. "Regardless of the fact that you think I'm totally awesome, I was wondering if you were busy at all, if you aren't, would you wanna drive over to my hell hole of a work place and grace me with your presence, you know, if it's not too much trouble." Get it together man, you will freak him out. Sebastian knew he sounded like an idiot teenager, but a man's got to do what a man's got to do.

Dave sat quietly for a moment; it would be a bit obvious if he just screamed out '_YES, OF COURSE I WILL, I'LL BE THERE'_, so he took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"Dave... You there?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Yeah I could drop by. I'll drop by after I get ... well, get changed... and put pants on. And I thought you loved your job!"

"I do, it's just a bit boring today especially as there is NO ONE HERE. And get changed? YOU'RE IN BED AREN'T YOU! You lazy bastard, it's like 11." _Wait... Pants? Pants less is fine. More than fine. Think of it as being recommended. A necessity_.

"I WAS TIRED, OKAY. SUE ME!" Dave replied, in a huff.

This just upped Dave's cute appeal by a tenfold. "Ha-ha. Hey, my breaks almost over, so i'll see you soon. Okay Davey?"

With a click, the phone went silent. Dave sat there quietly. Why would he want me at the coffee shop, hundreds of worst case scenarios filled Dave's head. But then it clicked. SHIT_, I'M SEEING HIM. I need to look nice_. He quickly hit 2 on his speed dial and waited impatiently as it rang, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes as he sat back on his bed.

**Ring ring, ring ring.**

_PICK UP PICK UP PICK UP! _

"Yo."

"SEBASTIAN WANTS TO SEE ME AT HIS WORK AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR, YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! AND I REALLY NEED TO BREATHE BUT I THINK IM DYING."

"Yes." Replied the voice from the phone "Breathing would be a wise choice. Now what do you want exactly? This time, can it be in clear English! AND NO SCREAMING OR I'LL HANG UP ON YOU!"

"Fine. Sebastian, you know Sebastian. Tall, perfect brown hair, dreamy eyes and that killer smile. And a body to die fo -"

"YES, I KNOW, NOW CONTINUE AND STOP DAY DREAMING ABOUT HIM!"

"... WELL, he asked me to meet him at his work and..." Dave was whispering now, his nerves getting the better of him in this situation. Why was this so difficult to say? "I don't know what to wear, okay, Leah"

"Clothes, Dave"

God, she was a sarcastic bitch sometimes."That joke is getting old, Leah."

"YOUR FACE IS GETTING OLD!"

"Shut up and help me."

"Fine." Leah was his go to person when it involved clothing. If he had his way, he would be living in polo shirts, sweat pants and baseball caps, but she wouldn't let him. "Okay, wear those dark denim jeans, and a V Neck. NO POLO SHIRTS. If I see one on you, at any point, i'll burn it."

"You're sure... Okay. Yes that's seems okay. Okay, i'll call you later."

"BYE DAVEY BEAR!"

With a sigh, he tossed his phone on to his bed, got up, and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. He dressed quickly, excited and nervous at the same time. He really did want to see Sebastian.

* * *

It was lunchtime, and Sebastian was fidgety. He just wanted Dave to be here now. He looked around the coffee shop, two people, that was it... In the entire place. Wow. What an all time low. Sebastian's heart stopped when he saw Dave's car pull up. His jaw dropping to the floor when he watched Dave get out of his car and walk into the shop. His shirt looked almost painted on. Could it be any tighter on Dave's body? Sebastian hadn't known the full extent of Dave's muscley physique but this was just... WOW. Pulling his jaw off the floor, Sebastian waved at him, calling him over.

"You made it" Sebastian was trying to tone down his smile. It would be weird if he just started grinning. He quickly walked out from behind the counter, and engulfed Dave in a big hug, ushering the boy over to one of the tables at the side of the store. This was it. This was the moment.

Okay. I can do this. Sebastian took a deep breath. "Sorry I asked you to come. It's just really quiet today, and I have nothing to entertain me." An over exaggerated pout appearing on Sebastian face.

Dave couldn't help but chuckle. He just looked so cute. "It's fine. Saves me sleeping all day, and being caught staying up all night. Dad would go ballistic." _And I was going to come in anyway, if I had actually woken up on time. God I missed your face._

"Glad to help. You know me, always thinking of others." There was a long pause before both boys burst out laughing. "Wow, I'm funny. I could hardly keep a straight face while saying that."

Sebastian heard a loud 'ahem' from over at the counter. Glancing over, he saw his boss tapping his foot

"Shit, I better go back, so I can stand there and look pretty. Did you want a drink?"

Dave nodded. "You pick, I'll drink anything."

With a smirk, Sebastian went back to work. Eventually he walked past Dave's table, placing a bottle right in front of Dave.

Dave looked confused "What the hell is that?"

"Its orange juice, Dave. Hence why it is orange. I thought the wrapper around the bottle that says ORANGE JUICE would be a helpful hint."

Dave glared at Sebastian. "Shut up. I thought you were getting me coffee. YOU SAID COFFEE!"

"No, I said a drink." Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at Dave's furrowed brow. "I'll bring you a coffee when my break starts, which is soon. So hang on."

Sebastian walked off, going back to his spot behind the counter. He shot Dave some glances when he could. Laughing to himself when he noticed that Dave had in fact drunken the juice he had left there. He was so adorable. A few more people had come in by the time Sebastian was dismissed for lunch.

"OI, SMYTHE, YOU HAVE 20 MINUTES FOR LUNCH. Now go." His boss' voice boomed from the stores office. Sebastian quickly made Dave's coffee, and rushed over to the boy.

"I come bearing gifts, the sweet nectar of life!"

Dave took the coffee, and laughed "You're weird."

"It happens. Now let's go sit outside. It's nice today."

Sebastian grabbed Dave by the hand, and dragged him outside. Sitting down in the shaded area. Out of sight from the pesky customers. They fell into a comfortable silence; it was so easy just sitting together. Sebastian turned to look at Dave, watching as he brushed his lips over the cap on his coffee cup, taking long sips of his coffee, sighing contentedly.

"Do you want to go on a date?"

Dave almost choked on his coffee. "? What?"

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"We... We went on a date, remember?" Dave could feel the heat rising to his face. SHIT.

Sebastian was blushing too, and the fact that Dave was blushing was making his worse. _Why am I blushing? I never blush, what is it with him that makes me like this._ A smile crept its way on to Sebastian's lips

"I remember, I... I just want to do it again, but a proper one. One where I pick you up, and pay for your meal, and hold your hand and - " Sebastian's voice trailed off, but said '_and kiss you goodnight'_ to himself.

Dave sat there, stunned. He wasn't used to situations like this. After their first date, Dave was just happy to be around Seb. But oh god, he wanted to go on this date.

After a few awkward moments of Dave looking at the ground, he looked up and into Sebastian's eyes. "Yes."

A huge smile appeared on Sebastian's face. "Great, so tomorrow then?"

All Dave could do was smile in response, this was actually happening, it felt different from before. It felt almost RIGHT. Dave got up and pulled Sebastian into a tight hug, clinging to him as if his life depended on it. Sebastian hugged him just as tight; it felt so natural to be in each other's arms. Almost like they were destined for this, destined to be together. Dave slowly pulled away from the hug, smiling as he looked at Sebastian. "I should go, before dad starts to worry." "Sure, I should get back to that hell hole."

"Yeah. So tomorrow?" Dace said with a small smile.

Sebastian nodded, gesturing for Dave to follow him over to Dave's car. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at around 5 okay. I'll call you with more of the details later." with a smirk, Sebastian placed a quick kiss to Dave's cheek before opening the car door for Dave.

Dave's face heated up, so he quickly got into the car and said his goodbyes. As Dave drove away, Sebastian stood in the car park, hands in pockets, mind thinking up ideas for tomorrow. That's when the idea came to him. Yes, this was going to be a very fun and hopefully memorable date.

* * *

Dave's phone rang just as he pulled into his driveway, quickly glancing at the Caller ID; he saw that it was Leah trying to call.

_I'll just call her later. I have freaking out to do. _

Dave walked into his house and was greeted by his father. He gave his father a hug as he said hello "Hey dad. You're home kind of early, is everything okay?"

"Of course David, I just left some work in the home office. You look happy; did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I'll be going out tomorrow so don't worry about dinner for me okay." Dave was too nervous to actually tell his father that he had another date with Sebastian; he felt that it would be better for now if it was just a secret, just till he actually knew what was happening between the two of them. Dave quickly ran up his stairs, vaguely hearing something about a person in a room.

Dave walked into his room and closed the door, slumping against it as he let out a sigh.

"And where is my hello?"

Dave jumped at the voice, quickly turning the light son to discover Leah sprawled on his bed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE IN THE DARK?"

"I heard you coming, and wanted to scare you." Leah beamed at him, sitting up. "Now, WHAT HAPPENED TODAY, TELL ME EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT CAME OUT OF YOUR LIPS!"

Dave raised an eyebrow. As odd as she was sometimes, she truly cared and just wanted to help him freak out.

"Well..." Dave walked over to his bed and sat next to Leah. "He asked me out again."

It was weird seeing Leah like this. Quiet. Not blinking, eye twitching slightly. Dave quickly covered his ears with his hands; the high pitched shriek that Leah was emitting was high enough to burst an eardrum, or call dogs.

"OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD I AM SO HAPPY, AND I STILL TOTALLY BELIEVE YOU WILL GET MARRIED AND HAVE BABIES AND I WILL BE THEIR FAVOURITE AUNT. AND YES, AHHHH! OKAY, OUTFIT. WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, WILL YOU KISS HIM GOODNIGHT. I BET YOU WILL."

... "Will you please calm down so my dad doesn't hear you? CAUSE IM PRETTY SURE THE NEIGHBOURS CAN."

"Hush Davey. BUT OH EM GEE. I AM SO HAPPY."

Dave rubbed his eyes. "I don't know, he's going to call later and tell me but I just want ... Can you help me with clothes?"

Leah jumped up and ran to his closet, throwing the doors open while going through shirt after shirt till she found a nice pale blue shirt that would work well with any kind of date.

"OKAY, THIS DAVEY AND THOSE PANTS YOU'RE WEARING BECAUSE DAMN YOU GOT A GOOD ASS."

"STOP LOOKING AT MY ASS. Okay, change of subject."

Dave and Leah spent the rest of the afternoon thinking up possible date locations. Dave was excited which was a good thing; it happened rarely so he felt happy that all this was turning around.

Sebastian was excited; he had the perfect afternoon date planned. Now he just had to call Dave and tell him, not too much though, he wanted this to be a surprise. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed Dave's number.

Sebastian tried dialing his phone 4 times, fingers shaking as keys were pressed. He was nervous. Texting, I should text Dave. Quickly typing in a short message, talking briefly about tomorrow:

**Davey. Be ready by 1 tomorrow. I'll pick you up ;)  
Have fun dreaming about what this date could be.**

**Xoxo**

Sebastian placed his phone on his set of drawers, charging the battery so it would be at full capacity for tomorrow. _I'm never going to sleep tonight, I'm too excited. _It was late, and Sebastian needed to rest. His exciting (and most of the time) boring day at work had really consumed a lot of his energy. Rest was what he needed. Sebastian curled into bed, slowly drifting off to sleep after a few hours of restlessness.

Dave was snuggled in bed with Leah when he awoke in the morning, his alarm wailing right next to his head, he then proceeded to throw it at his wall.

"10 more minutes, okay. Sleep goo-"

**WHACK**

A loud thump was heard when the pillow made contact with Dave's head

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Dave yelled, shooting up from his bed, preparing for an attack.

"ITS LUNCH TIME SO GO SHOWER AND SHUT THE HELL UP, I'M SLEEPY." Leah yawned and fell back asleep as Dave grumbled all the way to his shower. He grabbed a towel, his clothes and went into his bathroom, planning a new way to get revenge on his best friend.

20 minutes Later, Dave emerged from his bathroom, looking quite handsome in his 'Date outfit'.

"Damn Dave, you look hot. Sebastian won't be able to keep his hands off you."

A blush crept onto Dave's face as Leah kept complimenting him. He felt awkward, and the thought that Sebastian might like this made his blush develop into a deeper shade of red.

It was 2 pm, on the dot when Sebastian drove up to Dave's house. He quickly got out of his car and walked up to the door, preparing to knock on the door, but stepped back as a short brunette threw the door open and just stood there, in the doorway smiling.

"You must be Sebastian, I'm Leah, Dave's number one bestest friend in the whole wide world. IF YOU HURT HIM. I'LL CUT YOUR PENIS OFF AND FEED IT TO YOU. OKAY, COME INSIDE NOW."

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at the girl. _What the hell is up with this chick?_

"Leah, please stop being weird."

"RUDE." Leah stomped away, revealing Dave standing to the side, smiling.

"She is a little 'enthusiastic', but she is a good friend. When she isn't threatening people..." Dave walked up to Sebastian and gave him a quick hug. Sebastian melting into the hug, smiling as he inhaled Dave's natural scent. Reluctantly, Sebastian pulled away "Should we go? We do have a date planned... Is this the time you tell me where we are going or are you going to make me suffer?"

"Suffer." With a quick nod of his head, Sebastian grabbed Dave by the hand and started tugging on his arm. "We better go, or we will be late."

Dave yelled a quick goodbye to Leah as she got into her car, waiting till she drove off so they could both get into Sebastian's car and head off on their date. This was it. The day. The moment both were excited for.

As Dave buckled his seat, Sebastian turned to him and smiled. "You ready to go, Davey?"

"Let's go."

* * *

The drive was long, but the two hardly noticed, too engulfed in conversation. Dave became confused when Sebastian pulled into the unfamiliar parking lot.  
"Where are we?"

"We are in a parking lot... For LASER TAG! Pew Pew"

Dave's jaw dropped. "You are such a dork. And how did you know about this and I didn't?"

"I'm a man of many skills, Davey boy. Now let's get moving!" Sebastian grabbed Dave's hand again as they made their way into the building, lining up at the counter to grab their gear.

"Just the two?" The man at the counter handed over their equipment. (the laser guns, the laser marker vest and a few protective pieces)

The two quickly got changed. "This is War, Dave. MANO E MANO. A FIGHT TO THE DEATH. And rest assured, I will win."

"Bring it on, SeBAStard!"

Dave smirked as he grabbed his gun and took off into the playing field, looking for cover, as far away from Sebastian as he could get, while his date sprinted after him. The years of football had helped with Dave's agility and dodging capabilities, so he had made quite a distance between the two of them when he started to plot his strategy. Leaning against a huge rock, Dave stood and caught his breath. Sebastian was fast, but Dave wanted to win. _I AM GOING TO WIN, I WILL. _

As unusual as this date was, the two boys were having an amazing time, dodging shots, rolling behind props and shouting obscenities at each other. Game after game brought laughter and hilarity. Dave nearly fell over with laughter when Sebastian ran head first into a rock, And Sebastian couldn't help but cackle when he won two games in a row due to Dave's laser gun malfunctioning.

The last game was coming up, and also the end of their score was tied. 3 all. This last game would be the decider. Both boys stood opposite each other at the other end of the room, jumping over props and tumbling under raised floors. Sebastian caught site of Dave and ran behind a huge rock, seeking cover. He needed to win this. Sebastian was a very competitive man. He played to win.

Dave watched as Sebastian ran across the floor and hid behind the 5 ft rock, out of the corner of his eye he saw a flicker of light which meant he could win this, Sebastian couldn't see him. Stealthily raising his laser gun, Dave pulled the trigger twice and made contact with Sebastian's vest.

A loud noise of disagreement came from the losing boys mouth. "THAT'S BULLSHIT, YOU CHEATED!"

"All is fair in love and war, Seb." Dave dramatically blew at the barrel of his laser gun, which seemed to tick Sebastian off even more.

"Fine, you win!"

"And what do I win? I demand a prize worthy of the kings." Dave laughing as he bowed.

Sebastian softly bit his own lip. _Do it man, Just kiss him._

"This." Sebastian pulled Dave into his arms, one hand stroking Dave's cheek as he kissed him gently on the lips, hoping, pleading he would get a response. Dave happily responded, resting his hands on Sebastian's side as he got his first _REAL _kiss from a boy.  
As the two pulled away, resting their foreheads on each others, huge smiles present on their faces, Sebastian just couldn't help but say it. "I rocked your world, admit it."

Dave just laughed and playfully shoved the boy. "Dork."

Dave took Sebastian's hand, walking towards the exit, ready for the world and hoping this dream never ended.

* * *

**YAY FOR HORRIBLE STORIES. OH, I based the laser tag on a version that I played once (minus the man kisses), I think its a little different to most but IT WAS FUN!  
**

**It probably doesn't make sense but I'm sick and yeah. I HOPE IT DOES. **

**Remember to review, If you don't, a baby turtle will be eaten by a cat.**


End file.
